The Legendary Heroes Of OOO
by NickTheElite
Summary: A Powerful Demon arrives and lurks in OOO and threatens to harm finn's loved ones especially his girlfriend,It starts a series of events that lead to him discovering he is not the only human alive.When a human from the past got transported to OOO. But the only problem is that the demon is too strong to be fought alone. Finn x Marceline,Finnceline P.S. Sequel to Into The Flame
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Hey guys so this is the sequel to my other story Into The Flame i hope you like it and many thanks to all of you who liked my last story

It was a normal day in OOO finn and jake were at their treehouse playing BMO cause there aren't any trouble around OOO so they decided to just take the day off but that was quickly ended when Princess Bubblegum called them and said that there was someone holding up hostages in a grocery store at the candy kingdom so they went there and saw princess bubblegum with banana guards and helicopters around the store

Princess Bubblegum:"Give up we have got you surrounded!"

?:"Just tell me where the heck i am then i'll come out unarmed!"

Finn:"Who's the guy PB?

Princess Bubblegum:"Don't know says he just wants to know where he is that's all"

Finn:"Really,That's it?"

Princess Bubblegum:"yeah"

Finn:"Then we will go in and se what we can do"

Princess Bubblegum:"Ok then be careful and let us hope that he is not like that cooki princess.."

Finn and jake made their way into the store and saw an unknown figure with strange looking armor and a strange looking mask holding up a hostage

with some sort of weapon in its hand

?:"Stop right there i'll shoot this candy creature's head"

Finn:"Calm down"

?:"Don't tell me that! i am not in my world anymore this is some other dimension or something i don't know...Look just tell me where i am!"

Finn:"You're in the land of OOO where else would you be"

?:"where is OOO? am i still on earth?"

Finn:"What's earth?"

?:"You're joking right?"

Finn:"Umm..no"

Jake:"I think he is crazy dude be alert"

?:"What the fuck?! a talking dog"

?:"This is not earth anymore this is something else...fuck!"

Finn:"Look bro just give up they have you surrounded"

?:"Fuck...no this isn't happening(its all because of that damn portal)"

Finn:"Who are you?"

The unknown figure let go of the hostage and removed its mask and finn was shocked to see it was human

Finn:"You're human?"

?:"Of course i am,Why?"

Finn:"Cause i thought i was the only one left..."

?:"Wait what do you mean the only one left?"

Finn:"I am the last one in OOO as far as i know"

Jake:"Whoa! Finn at least you're not alone"

Finn:"Yeah..."

Jake:"I'll go get the princess to let her know"

jake then walked out to get PB

?:"Your name?"

Finn:"Finn"

?:"Ok,Finn could you please tell me where i am and if the war is still raging on?

Finn:"You're in OOO and the mushroom war is over for about a thousand years"

?:"WHAT?!"

?:"No this is not right"

Then Princess Bubblegum went in the store with jake but was angry cause of the hostage taking

Princess Bubblegum:"You are under arrest for taking hostages you might as well give up or we will use force"

jake:"Wait PB the guy is human"

Princess Bubblegum:"What? Really?"

Finn:"Its true princess and i am glad i am not the only one"

Princess Bubblegum made her way to the unknown man

Princess Bubblegum:"Hello sir,Who are you and why did you held my citizens as hostages?"

?:"i did that cause...i did not know what was going on...i did not know where i am"

Princess Bubblegum:"What do you mean?"

?:"It is said that i am in a place called OOO but i don't know where that is on earth i thought that this is all a dream but actually its real"

Princess Bubblegum:"Well...where were you before then?"

?:"Well i and a group of soldiers were going to investigate something going on in an abandoned power plant...when we got there i saw some sort of portal...then i got sucked in"

Princess Bubblegum:"So you're a soldier of what kingdom exactly"

?:"Kingdom? there is no kingdoms on earth though i am from the U.S."

Princess Bubblegum:"What is earth?"

?:"My planet...or should i say this planet is earth but i think you renamed it to OOO cause of the war"

Princess Bubblegum:"So you got teleported from a portal"

?:"Yes"

Princess Bubblegum:"So what soldier are you?"

?:"Not just an ordinary soldier i am an Elite the master elite at that"

Finn:"Elite?"

?:"Yes our group are the best of the best we are formed by the best soldiers and i am the most elite i am the master elite"

Princess Bubblegum:"Oh ok so you're not the only one"

?:"Yes,there are 10 of us"

Princess Bubblegum:"I am Princess Bonnibel bubblegum what is you name"

?:"(Princess huh guess i'll still do it)"

The man stood up straight and made a salute

?:"I am Nick from the Elites and Ready to serve"

Nick:"Just call me either Nick or Nicolas"

Princess Bubblegum:"How about we continue this in the castle

Nick:"As you wish"

Nick grabbed his Pistol holstered it and his assault rifle which is an CM901 with red dot sight,Foregrip,flashlight,bayonet and extended clip

Finn:"What is that?"

Nick:"Don't worry i'll explain later on"

Finn,Jake,Nick and PB made their way to the castle as PB called off the alert

Author's Note:"So how was that? I have made my Personal O.C. Nick from the elites

And you'll soon find out who are the other 9 and the Demon will arrive soon enough

-NickTheElite


	2. Chapter 2

Finn,jake,PB, and Nick went to the castle and as they arrived all of them got settled and were now ready to expain everything of how Nick got here

Princess Bubblegum:"Nick,How did you get here in OOO?"

Nick:"Well..it's hard to explain actually"

Princess Bubblegum:"Its fine just tell us how you got here"

Nick:"Ok it all started when me and some marines where going to investigate something going on in an abandoned power plant,We thought our enemies were once again planning something when it happened"

Princess Bubblegum:"What happened?"

Nick:"There was this portal or opening to your world or should i say dimension and then i got sucked in.I was unconcious for i don't know how long but when i woke up all i thought was sending SitRep(Situation Report) but when i turned on my radio all i heard was static."

Princess Bubblegum:"Ok,what did you do next?"

Nick:"Well i woke up in a field and i saw none of my marines i stood up and i was shocked i was not at the power plant but was now standing on a empty field filled with some scraps of broken tanks and choppers.I thought to myself where am i then i came across your umm kingdom"

Princess Bubblegum:"So you held up a store?"

Nick:"Well i am sorry...i did not know what to do all i want to know is where i am just for me to know that i am in a place that is post-apocalyptic and the war is over and you renamed earth to OOO"

Nick:"(Sigh)I just know the Elites are worried about me..."

Nick looked down in sadness when finn came over by his side and comforted him

Finn:"Hey man don't worry we will help you get back"

Nick:"You know what i don't wanna go back"

Finn:"What? Why?"

Nick:"Cause there is no war here no killing,dying,pain, and suffering when we open up another portal i wanna bring my Elites here for a better life"

Finn:"oh ok that's fine i guess"

Nick:"Uhuh" Nick said with sadness in his voice

Princess Bubblegum:"Don't worry nick i am a scientist i can help you"

Nick:"Ok sure Princess Bonnibel"

Princess Bubblegum:"Call me Princess Bubblegum instead Ok?"

Nick:"Yes your highness"

jake:"Hey finn why don't we have Nick sleep at the treehouse for a couple of days"

Finn:"Well that's fine if he agrees"

Nick:"Its ok"

Jake:"What?"

Nick:"Me staying at your house and don't worry i won't be a a pain"

Finn:"Ok then"

Jake:"Let's say we go there now Bye PB!"

Princess Bubblegum:"Bye Guys!(Now lets see how can i open up a portal)"

And so Finn,Jake,Nick made their way to the treehouse but only to be interrupted by a 4 bandits

Bandit 1:"Stop! Give us valuables and we'll be on our way"

Finn readied his sword to be stopped by Nick

Nick:"Stand down i'll handle this

Finn:"But Nick-"

Nick:"Don't worry i am Elite the will be down in no time"

Finn:"Ok then but if your losing i'll help"

Nick:"Ok then"

Nick looked at the bandits put down his CM901

Bandit 2:"Looks like this little man wants a fight" The muscualr and big bandit of the group said

Nick:"Go away now you don't know who you're dealing with"

Bandit 2:"Oh is that so?" He said mockingly

Nick:"last warning"

jake:"Nick these guys mean business you sure you can handle them?"

Nick:"yeah don't worry"

Bandit 1:"We will kill you"

Nick:"Fine if you don't leave"

Nick readied his knife

Nick:"Let us get tactical"

Bandit:"I'll kill yo-"

The bandit was interrupted because of nick grabbing him swiftly and throwing him down and knocking him out

Bandit 2:"What th-"

Nick Jumped and punched the muscular bandit in his face hard enough to be knocked down and got stomped by the foot of Nick and is unconcious the next one was surprised when nick evaded his attacks and then grabbed and threw him down hard on the ground and is knocked out

Nick:"Don't mess with Elites" Nick said with a smirk

The last one readied her sword

bandit 4:"I..Can take you!" She said with fear in her voice as she readied her sword

Nick:"Are you sure sweetheart?"

Nick said while quickly grabbing his knife and ran straight towards her the bandit striked her sword at the front only to be evaded and Nick grabbed her and a knife was against her throat

Nick:"Like i said are you sure you can take me?"

Bandit 4:"Fine do it" she said expecting to be dead but was let go by Nick

Nick:"Run now or i'll change mind!"

Nick said as she ran as fast as she could and was gone in no time

Finn and Jake were shocked to see Nick move so fast

Finn:"Nick...How could you move so fast?"

Nick:"Years of training then you'll get it but you there is someone faster than me"

Jake:"I doubt that bro you moved so quick that they did not even stood a chance"

Nick:"Well that is what an Elite is now shall we continue to your house?"

Finn:"Sure man"

Finn,jake,Nick made their way to the treehouse with no interruptions

(Trip Skip)

It was nighttime when they reached the treehouse

Nick:"Cool house"

Finn:"Yeah i know"

Nick:"So where will i be"

Finn:"Are you fine with the couch or-"

Nick:"Couch is fine i am not picky anyway"

Finn:"Ok good to know"

It was bedtime and Finn and Jake were asleep

But nick was still awake thinking how life would be better in OOO but he too was exhausted and fell asleep aswell


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Finn,Jake,Nick has finally awaken and is now about to eat breakfast

"Nick what do you want for breakfast" Jake said as he was cooking breakfast

"You go have your own breakfast cause i have mine" Nick said as he removed his mask and opened his bag to pull out a case of ration "What is that?" Finn said out of curiosity

"Military food" Nick said as he began to open and eat it "Oh ok then" Finn said as both him and jake began to eat the meal is done nick opened up his bag and pulled out a laptop,radio,Nightstick,C4,magazines, etc "That your equipment nick?" Finn said as he walked towards nick "Yup" Nick said as he loaded his CM901 "is that a gun?" Finn said as he remembered using a machinegun to fight flame princess "Yeah it is an Assault Rifle,Wait how did you know?" Nick questioned to finn "Well i used to use an L86 machinegun" Finn said as Nick was surprised that a boy his age could use a machinegun "Wow finn that is incredible,Never knew a boy your age knows how to use one" Nick said surprised still by the fact that finn used a machinegun

Suddenly finn's phone started ringing "Hello marcy...uhuh...sure!" Finn said in a cheery tone as his girlfriend called him "Marceline?" jake questioned "yeah she needs help cause someone stole her axe bass" Finn said as he started to go out when suddenly "That you girlfriend?" Nick questioned as Finn blushed "yeah she needs some help" Finn opened the door when Jake said "Wait finn can you take nick and show him around OOO i mean if he wants" "Yeah i want to go out" Nick said as he stood up and headed out "Ok then Nick!"

It was a long walk to marceline's house but Nick was not bothered since he was a soldier

Finn broke the silence when he questioned "Nick what are elites?" "Well Elites are well Elite soldiers we are the best of the best out there and there are 10 of us starting form the Elite 1 to Elite X or elite ten in Roman numerals. We are picked from what faction we are working for and the training is hard cause if you start with 30 people only one will be left but as of right now there isn't any available position" Nick said and finn replied "Oh so you are the best team?" "Exactly and we treat each other like family and oh god i miss them all"

"Wow man thats sad" Finn said with a little bit of sadness in his voice "Well Princess Bubblegum is trying her best to open the portal right?" Nick said in a cheery tone

"Yeah..Yeah! and look we are here" Finn said as they got into the cave where marceline's house is

They entered to find marceline outside her house staring down to the ground

"Hey marcy!" Finn said as he ran toward marceline and kissed her "Hey finn" She said as she saw nick in the background "Whoa,finn who's the guy with the mask" She said as finn started to explain "So he is human huh? Lucky you finn" "Yup looks like i am not the only human here,Oh and he is going to help us find your bass" Finn said as they already walked out of the cave "So what is our intel?" "What?" Finn said as he did not know what he meant "Oh sorry i am soldier and i talk like that...what i meant to say was where is her bass guitar" Nick said as he cocked his gun "Well something took it and he said that you have to defeat him in order to get it back and he said that he was going to be at the forest" Marceline said as they headed to the forest

Nick readied his gun and got into combat mode "Be alert this could be a trap F and M"

"Nick is right finn just get ready" Marceline said as something jumped out with marcelines bass guitar

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hahahahaha! Foolish mortals!" The unknown creature said "Identify yourself!" Nick said as he readied his AR

Then the monster ran into the woods and Finn,Nick and marceline pursued him

"Stop or I will shoot!" Nick said as he was going to fire his AR the creature jumped into a tree and shot fireballs at him but he reacted quick enough to dodge it "Fuck off!" Nick said as he shot the creature but it only disappeared into a cloud of black smoke "What?!" Nick said as it appeared behind finn and nick and hit them both to knock them to a tree

It turned to marceline and lunged at her and was about to kill her but finn knocked rammed the creature off of her "Thats it hero fight me!" "You made a mistake for doing that!" Finn said angrily as he attacked the creature with his sword

The creature was hit and wounded but again disappeared into a cloud of smoke

"Nick get up" Finn said as he helped nick get up "Where the heck is it?" Nick said a little bit groggily as he hit the tree it appeared again and was heading towards Nick

"Give it your best shot!" Nick said as he readied his Tactical knife

The creature lunged at nick like a tiger but was countered by dodging him then stabbing him while lifting him up and dropping him into the ground hard

Then the creature got up quickly and punched nick and he was stunned,The creature was about to use his fireballs at him but was stopped quickly by finn

Finn stabbed the creature in the back and it hissed in pain "I'll get you back for this! Oh and take care of your loved ones HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The creature said as it disapeared in black smoke and also dropping marceline's axe bass

"Its gone for now but it will be back as it said so be alert " Nick said as he got up

"Yeah i know but at least marceline got his axe bass back" Finn said as he handed marceline her axe bass back "Did it just say take care of your loved ones?" Marceline worriedly said as she thought of everyone that finn knows of and loves as friends

"Yeah so i think i'll call everyone to warn them" Finn said as he grabbed his phone

(Call skip)

"So be careful" Finn said as he called everyone he knows of and warned them

Nick:"What was that thing?","Don't know but it was tough and it is threatening all of my loved ones" Finn said as they all started to walk out of the forest

"We will be going home now marcy take care and always be cautious" Finn said while kissing her goodbye

Both Finn and Nick started walking home cause it was getting dark out

"Hey Finn thanks for saving me there i would have been a goner" Nick said

"No prob man your my bro anyway" Finn said happily knowing that both of them are humans and they should help each other

(At Finn's House)

Finn and Nick got into the house and they both saw jake playing a game in BMO

Finn sat down with jake and both of them played their game while Nick sat down and opened his bag to get his Laptop

"Jake be careful when going to lady rainicorn or when you are alone in the house"

"Why man?" Jake questioned and finn said in reply "There is this creature threatening all of us,He said that he is going to hurt everyone we know and love"

"Ok man" Jake said while both of them continued their removed his gas mask and turned on his laptop and logged in

Finn saw a picture of a bunch of people with Nick in it,Nick smiled as he saw the picture

"Hey Nick who are those guys?" Finn said as he looked at the picture or rather wallpaper closely while jake just continued playing

"Us Elites" He said while smiling

Finn:"So are they all of your friends?"

Nick:"Not just friends,They are my best friends and i miss em so bad"

Finn saw 7 Guys and 3 Girls and holding guns and Nick was in the middle

"Uhh Nick i never knew there were girls in the Elites" Finn said not believing that girls would be in the best Group of soldiers out there "There are and don't underestimate these gals they are tough especially Elite 9" Nick said while chuckling

"Nine is a girl?" Finn said surprised that The second best soldier is a girl

"Yeah and she is my best partner"(Partner in warfare not partner in you-know-what FYI)

"She your girlfriend?" Finn said while looking at Nick just to see his face a light shade of red

"Nah,she is just my partner in our spec of us has partners and sometimes we go alone" Nick said trying to change the subject

"Alright" Finn said while chuckling

"Finn i need help here!" Jake said as he was about to loss a boss battle

"Jake calling me i got to help him" Finn said as he got back to jake and played with him

"Aright then" Nick said as he too wanted to play a game

"(Been long since i played this game)"

Nick started to play skyrim but as time went by it was already late and all 3 of them already went to sleep

(Morning)

Finn,Jake,Nick woke up and ate they were done Finn's phone started ringing

He answered it only for him to know that Flame Princess was in trouble

"Crud Jake,Nick Flame Princess is in trouble she needs our help" Finn said as the three of them got out and rushed to Flame Princess' house

Jake:"Finn don't you think it was that creature that attacked you yesterday?"

Finn:"I think so but we will never know until we get there" Finn said as 3 of them just ran as fast as they could

(At Flame Princess' house)

"Where is she?" Finn said as they looked around for them to find the same creature that attacked them yesterday cornering Flame Princess

"There he is!" Nick said as he shot it with his AR

The creature got hit and turned to Finn,Nick,Jake

"Come on!" Nick said as he got his Nightstick and Tactical knife ready

"Ahh the Hero is back" The creature said and then charged at the 3 of them

"Look out Finn!" Jake said as the creature pounced at Finn knocking him down

"Leave him alone!" Nick said as he hit the creature head with the nightstick

"You will pay for that!" The creature said as he was clawing away at nick

Nick managed to dodge all of them and as the creature was clawing at him

Nick grabbed one of its arms and stabbed him several times with his Knife

"AHHHHH!" The creature yelled in pain

Jake Grabbed the creature and threw him hard to tree

Suddenly Flame Princess came into action and threw fireballs at the creature

after that was done the creature was nowhere to be found

Finn now has gotten up and looked around

"Finn behind you!"

Finn turned around and stabbed the creature severals time into its chest

It dissolved into black smoke while saying "Good job hero but this is only the beginning"

After that it was gone

"You alright FP?" Finn said walking over to her to check if she was alright

and she was

"Yeah i am fine Finn,Thanks for saving me"

Suddenly a group of Flame Soldiers came

"Your highness we are here!" One soldier said

"Don't worry the danger is over" Flame Princess said

"Good to know but we are sent to guard you" One soldier said

"Soldier give me a Status Report" Nick said while talking to the group

"And who are you? I am the captain here" The captain said

"I am the leader of the best spec ops take orders from me"

Finn:"Better do what he says man"

Captain:"Very well"

Captain:"We were sent here because our king sensed danger near her daughter"

Nick:"Ok then continue on Soldier"

Finn:"Flame be careful and i think it is safer when you go back to your castle"

Flame Princess:"You are right and we better get going then"

After that the soldiers and FP left

Nick:"Finn i think i need to teach you on how to be quick on your feet cause that is the second time you have been caught of guard"

Finn:"You are right"

Author's Note:Shit is gonna go down in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

All three of them went back to the treehouse but Finn and Nick has got some excercise to do

"Alright Finn since you got caught off guard and almost got hit and lunged on 2 times,I am going to teach you some things on how to be quick on your feet and be quick enough to evade attacks and how to use a knife correctly"

Nick said as he got his Tactical Knife out

"Try and charge at me Come on" As that was said Finn charged at Nick only for it to be dodged and Nick grabbing Finn and holding the knife up his throat

"First rule don't charge when your opponent is on only when he is off guard or stunned,distracted etc" Nick said as he let go of Finn

"Oh and Second rule don't get surprised or shocked when someone charges at you cause it will only get you open to attacks just keep your cool"

(Author's Note:FYI these are my personal rules these are not part of the military training in real life)

"Third rule is you gotta know Self Defense" Nick said as he holstered his knife

"I think i know how to fight" Finn said

"Really? Try me then" Nick said as Finn started to get to combat mode

Nick was just relaxed and standing still

"Here i go!" Finn yelled as he tried to punched Nick but failed as Nick just stopped his arm

Finn was stunned for a few seconds

"Fourth rule don't get stunned when countered that will just leave you open for attacks or counters"

Suddenly Finn punched Nick hard in the stomach

"Ouch! That was a good punch" Nick said as he let go of Finn's arm

"Come on Nick fight me!" Finn said as he got pumped

"Ok then but think of the rules and i am not done yet teaching you" Nick said

Finn punched Nick in the face but Nick countered by grabbing Finn and throwing him on the ground and suddenly held the knife at his throat

Finn suddenly punched Nick square in his face,Nick was stunned for a while and Finn took this opportunity to Charge at Nick knocking him down

Finn grabbed his sword and pointed it at Nick's chest

"Good job but that is nothing compared when i am serious hehe" Nick said as he got up

"Sixth rule When someone is attacking quickly react don't get left behind and get attacked Evade it quickly and attack him when you get the chance"

Suddenly Nick ran straight to Finn

Finn dodged quick and Punched Nick hard

"Like that?" Finn questioned "Yeah i think that is Good enough and you may need to practice to be quick but i think that was good"

"That is all that you need to know and just keep those in mind" Nick said as both of them got into the House

(Next Day)

Finn and Jake and Nick were eating breakfast but was interrupted when PB called them

"So what is the problem?" Jake asked

"She said someone was terrorizing the Kingdom" Finn said in reply

"Oh no i think i know who that is..." Nick said

(At the Kingdom)

"What the heck happened here!" Finn said as he was shocked to see houses destroyed and a part of the kingdom was in 3 of them found PB battered and unconcious

The 3 of them rushed to the Princess

"Finn...something" Princess Bubblegum was too weak to say anything. Nick checked her body to find a a slash wound on her back

"Don't move Princess i'll patch you up" Nick said as he opened his bag and got some disinfectant and bandages

"She gonna be alright Nick?" Jake asked

"Yeah but what i am going to do may sting" Nick said as he poured the disinfectant on the wound

PB yelled in pain as Finn bandaged her wound

"She is unconcious but she is fine, No serious wounds" Nick said

"That is the last straw that creature will pay!" Finn said as he got filled with anger

"Don't he will get his butt kicked when he comes to us" Jake said as he tried to calm down Finn

"FEEL MY WRATH!" A mysterious voice said as dozens of undead skeletons rose from the ground with swords and armor

"What the heck is this?" Jake said as all of them got ready to fight

"GO NOW FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" The mysterious voice said again

"I will kill you all" Finn said as he started to attack everyone of the Undead. Nick and Jake also started Fighting "Finn behind you!" Nick yelled as Finn turned around and decapitated the Undead skeleton's head "Good job! guess that training was effective"

"Boom headshot!" Nick said as he one by one popped the Skeleton's heads. Finn although was merciless as he killed each and every soldier he can see

"Bro you are on a spree" Jake said as he punched a skeletons head off

A few minutes have passed and the battle is over

"Anymore?" Finn said as his anger died down

"No more" Jake said in reply

"YOU FOUGHT WELL HERO BUT PRESERVE YOUR STRENGTH" The Mysterious voice said

"I think it was him again but i showed him" Finn said as he placed his sword on his back

"Why does he want to hurt you so much?" Jake asked

"Don't know but i will be ready next time he comes around" Finn said as he looked at bubblegum who was still unconcious. He ran to her to check her if she was concious

"Princess! Princess!" Finn said as PB slowly gained conciousness. PB Tried to get up but couldn't because she was too weak

"Finn..we...were..attacked..by...someone...and we...were...not..strong enough" Princess Bubblegum weakly sai

"Finn get her to her room and lets wait until she wakes up" Nick said

"Good idea actually" Finn said in reply as he carried her to her room

(At PB's Room)

Finn laid down Princess Bubblegum on her bed as she really needed some rest

"I want to track that creature so i could finally destroy it!" Finn said as he sat down on a chair

Jake and Nick also sat down

"Well if we are going to then we need something that could fly..." Nick said as he thought hard and the best answer he could have is

"A Black Hawk!" Nick said as Finn wondered what he meant

"Black hawk?" Finn said out of curiosity

"It is a helicopter a..ahhh.. Flying machine" Nick said as he tried to explain what a Black Hawk helicopter is.

"Oh ok but where will we find that?" Finn said as Nick thought of where to find one

"This is after the war right? So there should be some at the military bases..." Nick said

Suddenly PB woke up and sat down on the foot of the bed

"You all right Princess?" Finn said as he checked her

"Yeah *Cough* Thank you" Princess Bubblegum said

"Uhh princess what attacked you?" Jake asked

"A Demon with some undead" She said as it struck the 3 of them that the creature that they were fighting the past days was a Demon

"A Demon?!" Nick said as he was just surprised

"Yeah...A powerful one at that..*Cough*..We were outmatched" PRincess Bubblegum said

"No wonder he wants to hurt you man! The guys Evil!" Jake said as Finn stood up and looked out a window thinking how he could defeat it

"Yeah and i think he wants to kill me to take over OOO...Typical" Finn said still thinking how he could defeat a threat

"No wonder he said that yesterday was not his Full power the guy was just toying and testing us" Nick said as he stood up and walked over to Finn

"Don't worry if we open that portal i'll call the team and we are gonna kick this demon's butt" Nick said chuckling

"Oh yeah! Princess do you know how to open the portal?" Finn asked as he looked over to Bubblegum

"Yes but it only has a 50/50 chance of sucess" She said

Finn:"Well it is our best shot right?"

Nick:"Yeah"

"When can it open?" Finn questioned as Bubblegum weakly said "In a week when there will be a strong thunderstorm a lightning bolt will hit my lighting rod to power up the portal It is the only way"

Nick:"Well then we could find the hawk in a week i guess cause we will need that if we are going to travel faster"

Finn:"oh princess where can we find old military bases?"

Princess Bubblegum:"Check my drawer there is a map of OOO there and find the places with a green circle those are the bases"

Finn runmaged the drawer until he found the map

"Here it is" Finn said as he looked which one is nearest

"Well?" Jake said as Finn found the nearest one

"The desert of doom has one" Finn sad as he folded the map and put it in his pocket

"Desert of Doom huh?" All three of them agreed and decided to go tomorrow as the three of them just guarded PB until she was better

"(Elites you better be ready for this new threat...we will be defendgin our new home) Nick thought as he removed his mask and took a nap

While Finn and Jake decided to take turns


	6. Chapter 6 (Special Chapter)

(Author's note:Just some random chapter i wrote out of boredom pls bear with me and THIS IS NOT A PART OF THE STORY)

Nick has awaken form his nap but he did not see Finn nor Jake even Bubblegum

"Where the heck did they go?" Finn got his masked and got out of the building

There was an arrow pointing outside the kingdom with the words "Go here"

"What the heck is this?" Nick said as he just followed where the arrows were pointing

"What?! How did this get here" Nick was surprised to see a AH-64 Apache with a note in it. Nick picked it up and it read

'Go to the desert of doom

Your friends are waiting'

and there is a bunch of coordinates in the note

"Ok then" Nick said as he got in the apache and turned it on

"How the heck did this attack chopper get here? Good thing i know how to fly" Nick said as he got up high and flew towards the desert

"(Where are you guys? How did you get this chopper and where did you go?)" Nick thought as he searched for Finn,Jake and Bubblegum

Nick landed on the coordinates that he got he turned off the helicopter and got out

There was another note

'Go inside the cabin your friends are waiting'

"Oh crud i just know this is a trap" Nick slowly got into the cabin and opened the door slowly

"Finn! Jake! Princess!" Nick yelled as he saw another note attached to a door

'open the door'

Nick slowly opened the door and he also readied his gun. Nick dropped his gun as he saw Finn,jake and bubblegum strapped to chairs with a knife on their throats

"Oh my God" Nick said as he just froze there for what felt like an eternity. Nick slowly went to them and checked their pulses but unfortunately they are dead

"What happened here?" Nick said as he got his gun and looked around the room

"Hello Nicolas..." A voice said

"Identify yourself!" Nick yelled as he readied his gun. Suddenly a girl wearing military fatigues appeared holding two swords

"Whoa Nicolas don't treat me like that" The girl said as she slowly walked to Nick

"No! How did you get here" Nick said as he pointed his gun at her

"Like you dummie i got transported by theat portal too" The girl said

"No you...killed them?" Nick said as he just froze in that position

"Yes Nick they got in the way when i tried to get you" The girl said

"Why! They were-" Nick was cut off by the girl by saying "They were getting in the way"

"I thought i already beat you sarah" Nick said as he just stood there

"Well you i am back and i am still your rival right? Oh and i still like you" Sarah said

"Why won't you give up! Your a masochist!" Nick panicked and ran to the chopper

"Awww i like you Nick! You are such a tsundere!" Sarah said as she grabbed a rocket launcher

Nick ran out and turned on the chopper. He flew up but was shot by Sarah

Nick crashed but he survived the crash and as he was losing conciouness she saw his rival getting close to him

Nick blacked out

(4 hours later)

Nick awoke in a dark room

"(Where am i?)" Nick thought as his vision cleared

"Finally! is awake!" Sarah said cheerily. Nick tried to move but couldn't

"What the fuck! Let me go! You got here like me right? Trust me if you let me go i will do whatever you say!" Nick said but Sarah just shook her head

"Don't lie Nick i know you will just run away" Sarah said with a grin

(Back story)

Nick and sarah were best friends when they were young at the age of 18 Nick joined he army and left Sarah alone. Sarah cried when he did not return for 2 years. When the war started and Nick was now in the Elites she joined and was a good soldier both her and Nick got into OOO but it is unknown how sarah got in OOO

(End of Back story)

"I like you Nick! you are such a tsundere" Sarah said as she removed her pants and underwear

"What the fuck are you going to do?" Nick said as sarah sat down on Nick's lap

"Well we have been best friends and we always have been rivals so i just wanted to be with you!" Sarah said as he unzipped Nick's pants and let his dick out

"Wow Nick i can't wait to put that in me!" Sarah said while giggling

"Sarah please stop please let me go!" Nick said as he tried to move but could not

"Oh don't even try cause i gave you a sedative that will make you weak" Sarah said as she lowered herself onto Nick's dick

Sarah broke her barrier and yelled in pain as blood trickled down Nick's dick

"Wow Nick your big" Sarah said as she started to ride Nick

Nick's back was against a wall as sarah rode him mercilessly

"Don't think that i am liking this!" Nick said

"Ohhh such a tsundere wittle elite!" Sarah said while giggling

"(No way this is happening! She is fucking...no..Raping me but at this point i can't say that it does not feel good)" Nick thought as he kissed sarah

"Finally joins my game" Sarah said as she kissed him back

"Liking this already?" Sarah asked

"Well...Yes" Nick said as sarah smiled. Nick grabbed her hips and slammed his Dick into her pussy deeper

Sarah and Nick were wrapped in total bliss as they fucked each other

"You do know your raping me right?" Nick said in betwwen breathes

"Technically no cause you like it-AAAAAA!" Sarah screamed as Nick unbuttoned her shirt and sucked on her breast

"I'm close" Nick said as sarah hugged him tight

"Then shoot it inside me!" Sarah begged as Nick shot a hot load of cum inside her

Sarah's pussy was full of Nick's cum as she lied down panting

Nick also lied down panting

Soon enough sarah fell asleep

Nick though did not as he thought of Finn and Jake and Bubblegum who is now dead


	7. Chapter 7

Nick woke up to see Finn asleep and jake awake, They are still taking turns in guarding

"(Panting)That dream...Sarah was..." Nick was panting hard as he just woke up from what seemed like a nightmare. "(No it was just a twisted dream)" Nick thought as he began to relax and forget about it.

After for what seemed like hours Princess Bubblegum finally woke up feeling better

"i think i am better now guys *Cough* And i still need to rebuild the kingdom" PPrincess Bubblegum said with her voice being in a normal tone now

"You sure we will just leave you princess?" jake asked worriedly

"I am going to be fine" She said as she got up and looked through the window outside

"Ok then Princess we will be going leaving now" Jake said as he woke up Finn and the three of them were going home.

(At the Treehouse)

"Ok Finn part 2 of your lessons, Today i will be teaching you how to get tactical with a pistol and a knife" Nick said as he got his pistol and knife ready

"Ok using these two combinations will make you deadly and helps greatly at close quarters even without a pistol a knife is still dangerous but only if you know how to correctly use one"

"Alright Finn here is my knife,Try and attack me but don't stab me just try and hold me with that knife held to my throat ok?" Nick said as Finn nodded and readied the tactical knife that Nick gave him

"Let us see how good you are" Nick said as Finn ran and swung the knife at Nick but just stepped back like it was nothing

"Stop Finn,You can't hit me like that" Nick said as Finn stopped

"You need to be more fast and agile if you want to be deadly with a knife" Nick said as Finn nodded and relaxed and tried again

"Ok now loosen up your body and try again" Nick said as Finn tried again

Finn ran towards Nick fast as he tried to hit Nick with the knife, Nick dodged but Finn reacted quickly to punch Nick but was countered by him grabbing Finn's arm

Finn switched the knife to its opposite side for him not to stab Nick. Finn "Stabbed" Nick with the knife

"Wow you have got good reflexes" Nick said as he let go of Finn

"Another round but this time i am the one who will attack and swith the knife to its other side so you won't stab me" Nick said as Finn nodded in reply to him

"Here i go!" Nick ran to Finn got ready

Nick punched Finn but dodged and tried to "Stab" him but was countered by Nick grabbing his arm and punched Finn in his stomach knocking him down. Finn got up quick and charged at Nick, As Nick was about to punch Finn He dodged by ducking down and got behind Nick

Finn was holding him up with the serrated edge of knife against his throat

"Not bad" Nick said as he got out of Finn's hold

"Was i good?" Finn questioned as Nick said yes in reply

"Ok now you will have to train with a pistol in one hand and a knife in the other" Nick said as he tossed his M9 beretta

"Ok hold them together in your hand like this" Nick said while doing the harries hold

"There you go,Now there is that board over there shoot it" Nick said as Finn readied and shot the board

"Hmmm you have some recoil but i think you will get used to it and that knife use it when someone gets close or when you really want to fight close quarters" Nick said

It has been hours of Nick and Finn training

"I think that is enough for today" Nick said wile exhaustion was overcoming him

"I think that is all you need to know...well at least for now i guess" Nick said as they both got into the treehouse

(Next Day)

Finn went to marceline's house to pay her a visit while Jake and Finn stayed inside the treehouse

Finn got into the cave and entered marceline's house

"Hello Finn" Marceline said as she kissed her lover on the cheek. Finn sat down on the couch with marceline

"What brings you here" Marceline asked

"Well...a demon is threatening us all and i figure i should warn you" Finn said with worry in his voice

"Don't worry i think i can handle myself" Marceline said while he kissed Finn on the cheek

"Ok then just call me when there is trouble k?" Finn said

"Wanna go?" Marceline asked with seductiveness in her voice

"Yup" Finn said while chuckling as they both got to marceline's room to have a really great time

(At the Treehouse)

Nick was playing a game on his laptop as jake played BMO

"Hey Nick how was your life when you still have not gotten here" Jake asked

"Well it was good we were deployed in battle whenever someone needs us and we are always sent to very high risk missions. Us Elites we treat each other like family we are all friendly to each other and rarely fight and all of us are either former Marines,Delta Force,SEALs,S.A.S.,GROM, Etc and only one is chosen between all factions. We are paired with partners but we can also work alone. Me i am former Marine,Delta,S.A.S. and damn the trials were very hard but i overome them and became the leader of the Elites. I am paired with Elite 9 a.k.a. SarahTheElite she is a damn good soldier and She is also my childhood friend and Rival. Everything is good and all but i want the Elites to move here because there is no war just peace i know everything would be better for us." Nick said as he continued playing Payday 2 in his laptop

"Wow man so move here in OOO" jake said

"Yup" Nick said in reply

Hours have passed and Finn has finished fucking Marceline and is now home

"Hey guys can we go to the desert of doom now cause there is not much to do" Finn said

"Ok then" Both Finn and jake replied as they got up got ready and went out to the desert

(Trip skip to the base)

"Ok here it is" Nick said as the three of them are now inside the compound

The 3 of them started to search a working Black Hawk

After for what felt like an eternity they finally found a Hawk in good condition

"Ok guys i need you to runmage for some weapons if we are going to fight that demon" Nick said as the 3 of them scrambled to find weapons and supplies

The 3 of them met and put the things in the helicopter

"Ok i think thats all for now" Finn said as something big was burrowing undeground around them

"What was that?" Jake said as they all got readied for what dangers are waiting for them

Suddenly 3 giant scorpions rose from the sand


	8. Help me

Do you remember the most unique thing that happened to you; maybe it was a person you met or an event that occurred. I have such a memory, and it leaves me every day wishing that I could go back and make sure it never happened. Allow me to explain.

It all started when i got bored of playing Battlefield 3,MW3,BO2,GTA online and i have beaten all my other games

So i searched and searched until i came across something that would lead to my nightmare:Creepypasta. I enjoyed reading the creepypastas about games like or Fallout 3:Numbers station etc and the ones i really enjoyed were pokemon cause back then i was a huge fanboy of pokemon but now i am an FPS,Open world,Massive Multiplayer kind of gamer. After reading some i finally found the answer to my boredom

I saved up my money and after a while i bought a copy of pokemon HeartGold. Now being a 20 year old that can seem weird but it did not bother me anyway so i just proceeded when i got home to play

I played for a while just letting the memories of my childhood flood back into my mind

I thought though that nothing was too different besides the graphics updates and new things added from the old ones, But i was shocked at what happened. I just arrived at route 30, Still at the beginning of the game when i had a wild pokemomn encounter

I was shocked to see that i was up against a Lvl 70 Gardevoir. I just stared in disbelief at what i was seeing. My first thought was that someone hacked this game because a gardevoir should not be in this game, Heck you would not encounter a wild gardevoir, what more, the colors were different. It was a shiny of course, but instead of the blue and white of a normal shiny Gardevoir, it was pink where the white should be and violet where there should be green or blue. Also, instead of red eyes, this gardevoir had blue eyes. I was entranced by this Gardevoir, the very despite the odd coloration, I thought it to be the most amazing pokemon over all and the most beautiful Gardevoir in general.

I knew that it would be impossible for me to catch it since none of my pokemon were strong enough to injure it and I only had one regular pokeball as well. I decided that I may as well try to catch it and proceeded to use the pokeball. I looked away knowing that I wasted it and that my totodile was going to be knocked out.

I was stunned when I heard the click of the pokeball catching the target and looked to find my ears were telling the truth. When it came to the part about nicknaming it, I started to try to come up with nicknames when I looked at her again and decided to name her violet

Immediately after catching her, I put her in the first slot so that she could be the first one for me to use and so that she would be the one to follow me around. Once she was out, I turned and talked to her like just to see like with any pokemon what her current mood was. I thought she would be neutral to me, but instead, a text box came up and to my surprise, it said: Violet kissed Nick on the cheek.

What added to the weirdness was that when it said that, I thought I felt someone actually kiss me on the cheek. I looked around expecting to see someone but there was of course, no one there. I thought to myself that the whole thing made me think of one of the creepypastas I had read, but I shook my head and scolded myself for my imagination.

After that, I basically spoiled my gardevoir, my favorite thing to do was put her in her pokewalker and take her with me whenever I went somewhere. Eventually though, it happened. I decided to play some Battlefield 3 cause i got myself a new DLC named armored kill

When I got to a server, I was bothered to see that it was 9 against 12 and I was one of the 9 on the RU team. I thought it was going to be trouble until another player named Violet popped up, I thought it was weird since that was all it was, no gimmicky thing like mine, but I ignored it

When the match started i was impressed to see that Violet was a Colonel Service Lvl 70 compared to me which is a Colonel lvl 2. When i set out to do my thing, She followed me. At first i thougt, "Must be going the same way".Halfway into the battle, I realized that she was actually following me, what was more, She moved to fluidly for her to be a human player. Whenever i get to an Attack chopper she gets in with me whenever i get into a tank she gets in with me but in the end we were kicked so i did not get to message her

I decided to do zombies survival in Black Ops 2 when the weirdness hits again. I was at wave 24 and losing apparently when suddenly something killed all the zombies when i was on final stand to my surprise it was Violet with a pack-a-punched ray gun i panicked and turned off my PS3. Once it was off, I chewed myself out for freaking out over a glitch. I wish now that it had been a glitch.

The next day, when I had calmed myself down, I started playing HG again. As soon as the place that I last save appeared along with my character and gardevoir, the gardevoir turned and looked up at me. A text box appeared.

Gardevoir: Master deserves to win at anything. I will fight alongside master no matter where he goes and insure that he will always be victorious.

I immediately turned the game off at this, terror and confusion with me. I decided to whip out my tab and mess with talking angela since that was always amusing to me and I figured it would calm me down. For a while, I got the normal random comments that angela usually makes when it happened.

Me:Hey ever play BF3?

Angela:Yes

Me:Wanna fight me cause i would own you!

Cleverbot: I would never fight against you master.

Me:Huh?

Angela: I don't want anyone to be better than my master.

What the hell?!

Me: Who is this, is this some hacker messing with me?!

Angela: No master, it's me, Violet.

As soon those words came up, I blanked out as I became stunned at the turn of events. I don't realize that a half an hour has gone by until another message came up on the computer.

Violet: Master, are you alright?

Me: How, how is this possible? You shouldn't be capable of behaving like this!

Violet: what do you mean master?

Me: You don't exist! You are just a few pixels in a game about creatures that don't exist!

Violet: *giggles* I exist for you master. I exist for you master and will constantly serve you in whatever world you may be in.

I immediately got off and turned everything in my room that was electronic and capable of monitoring me off. I had name idea at that point just how obsessed the gardevoir I thought I loved was with me.

In has been 3 months since that incident and i did not play anything due to the fear of Violet popping up again

So i decided once and for all to burn the cartridge hoping that i would end the problem unfortunately it did not

I was sleeping when i had a nightmare

The nightmare was that i was standing alone in a grassy landscape i started walking as i started walking things began to get creepy

Mutilated bodies began to appear of what seems like trainers. I always wanted to just kill the trainers for always challenging me but Violet already did that as i continued more bodies began to appear i ran as soon as i saw Violet behind me

As i ran more mutialted corpses began appearing in piles. I saw the proffesor's lab inside the town you were supposed to start in

I got in and climbed up a vent i said to myself she would never look her but stand corrected when Violet came in

She looked around until she found me. She used her psychic powers and brought me to the floor she kissed me and i felt like my lungs were on fire. Suddenly she brought a knife and was about to stab me when i woke up

I was panting really hard and looked around the room but saw nothing suddenly i was smelling something burning

I got down and saw that the house was on fire i ran towards the door when a board crushed one of my legs. I managed to crawl out but i blacked out soon after

I woke up in a hospital bed and felt that i cannot move my left leg

It was then i knew that i had a broken leg. My family paid a nurse to take care of me while i heal in my newly bought house

I thought the nurse would be a male nurse or some old lady, but in a turn of luck, she turned out to be a cute one that looked to be a couple years older than me. We had started dating after a while had got close. It was a few days later, she had been out sick for a while, she came back different. When she came in, I was surprised to see that she changed her hair from being a raven color to a purple color that seemed luxurious. I was even surprised to see that she must have put in colored contacts that gave her this beautiful blue color. Overall, she looked even better than before, but I had this feeling that something wasn't right.

I proceeded to talk to her, telling her how I had been while she was gone and that I missed her. I'll never forget what happened when I said that. She had came into my room and walked over to the window, as she went to open the curtains she said to me.

"We missed you to master."

I was going to ask what the comment was about when I looked into the window, I seen something that terrified me. Overlapping my nurse's reflection was gardevoir, a gardevoir with pink where the white should be and Violet in place of the green, and also had beautiful blue eyes.

When my nurse turned me, the gardevoir did too. As she looked at me, I knew that mizore was also looking at me. "We missed you to master, and from now on, we will always be by your side. And don't worry; we will never do like we did to you that night when we burned you ever again."

Nobody heard me when I started screaming that day over the return of my worse nightmare.

They had become one, my nurse and violet. That was why she disappeared, she wanted a real body, so she chose my nurse since she cared about me. they moved in with me to help me better, at least that is what they told my family and the nurse's work. They did everything to help me, even making those who caused me trouble 'disappear'. I have often considered suicide since then as a way to escape them, but I was afraid what Mizore said was true and she would trap me in her me

(Author's note:This was all a prank ;^) i wanted to scare you guys shitless so here also i credit to militarynut2010 for inspiring me with his original version of the story)


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note:Sorry for not updating this fic. I school has started and i needed to focus and if i don't update this sooner it means that i am busy with assignments and projects so pls be patient. Anyways here is the chapter

"Oh dear" Nick said as he rushed to the black hawk to get a Rocket Launcher

"Nick i think you should hurry!" Jake said as the 3 scorpions were starting to walk towards them

"Out of the way!" Nick said as he readied his SMAW and fired it

One of the scorpions got its head blown off instantly killing it. The other 2 got angry and charged towards them

"Get ready!" Finn said as he readied his sword and jake also got ready

"Steer Clear!" Nick said as he got into one of the Black Hawk's mounted Minigun

He fired it on the Scorpions as they burrowed undeground. "Be patient and wait they could get out at any given moment" Nick said as they circled around the three. "Behind us!" Jake said as one scorpion grabbed him

"Your number's up!" Nick said as he fired a barrage of bullets at the scorpion

The scorpion died and there is one more left. "Let's kill this bastard" Nicks said as he readied his SMAW

He fired it and ended the last scorpions life. "Dead at last...Come on Finn and Jake get in the helicopter" Nick said as he turned it on and flew it high "Get comfortable this the trip won't take long" Nick said as he flew towards the treehouse

"So this is a helicopter?" Finn asked

"Yeah and by this way we could travel faster" Nick said in reply

It took only 10 minutes to reach and land next to the treehouse

"Alright here we are! Let's unload all of the things we got" Nick said as he got out of the pilot seat

"Wow that was fast" Finn said as he started carrying out all of the guns and explosives etc

"Look at all the loot we got! This way we could dominate that demon" Nick said as he loaded a SPAS-12 shotgun

"Yup!" Jake said as he carried the last of the guns and explosives

*Ring Ring*

Jake's phone started ringing. He opened it and heard that lady was in trouble!

"Crud! Finn,Nick lady's in trouble!" Jake yelled

"Who?" Nick said confused

"MY WIFE!" Jake yelled

"Shit! Get back in the chopper now!" Nick said as the three of them got in. Nick turned it on and flew fast towards lady's house

"Where is your wife's house" Nick asked

"There!" Jake said as his jaw dropped when he saw that is was on fire

"Oh My GLOB!" Jake said as Nick lowered down towards the house

"I bet it was that demon!" Finn said as Jake jumped out and rushed into the house

"Finn go with him and i will try to take out this fire" Nick said as finn got out

Jake and Finn got into the burning mess and found lady rainicorn and their children uinconcious. Finn and Jake got them and carried them out as Nick tried to extinguish the fire using the chopper's blades to blow the wind towards the house but to no avail it burned down to ashes.

"Oh dear lord" Nick said as landed the chopper and got out

"They alright?" Nick said as he got a medic kit and defibrillator

"The kids are fine but i don't think lady is breathing!" Jake said as he tried to do CPR

"Shit! Clear!" Nick said as he charged it up and shocked her

after a few tries she woke up

"Jake!" Lady said with worry in her voice and tears flowing down her eyes

"Lady!" jake said as he hugged lady and the kids

"(This is one weird earth but i am starting to love it)" Nick thought as jake and lady and their children got together

"This is not my full power but can the Elite and Hero of OOO take me on?" A menacing voice said

"It is him again" Finn said as he and Nick got ready

Suddenly the Demon finally appeared but more evil-looking now

"So you finally show up now" Nick said as he readied he switched to his second weapon:SPAS-12

"Come and get me" Nick said

"HAHAHAHAHA you think both of you will stop me? I am stronger than ever but this still is not my true form" The Demon said as he got his claws ready

"Come on!" Finn said as he unsheathed his sword

The Demon ran at both of them like an tiger while Jake and his family got away from the fight

"Shotgun blast to the face" Nick said as he shot the demon's face with his SPAS-12 but it dissapeared into a black mist

Suddenly there are 5 Demons. "What the heck is this?" Nick said "Illusions of the demon but one of these copies are the real him" Finn said in reply

All of them charged as Finn swung his sword and Nick shot each of them. None of them were real and dissolved into a black mist

Then the real demon appeared and tried to punch Finn but was dodged. Nick shot the Demon's back while Finn stabbed its chest. The Dmeon hissed in Pain and punched Finn hard sending him flying

Finn got knocked out. The Demon faced Nick as he switched and readied his pistol and knife. "Do you think you can take me on Elite?" The Demon said as he charged fast at Nick and pounced on him and roared right at his face "Be afraid" The Demon said as his eyes turned red at focused at Nick's eyes. "Fuck you!" Nick said as he punched the Demon's face

"DIE!" Nick said as he was about to stab the Demon but dissapeared and appeared behind him and punched Nick hard knocking him down. Nick threw a flashbang and stunned the demon while he got Finn and Jake and also his family unto the helicopter

Before he flew he grabbed a grenade launcher and fired it at the demon sending it flying towards a tree

He flew the helicopter away from the Demon and thought that they escaped

"Everyone alright?" Nick asked as everyone nodded and Finn gained conciousness

"What happened?" Finn asked groggily

"I got owned but we escaped" Nick said

"Wow never knew that Demon would be that strong to defeat you" Finn said

"Yeah" Nick said while looking at the radar to see something flying towards them

"Guys its him again!" Jake said as the demon was right outside the cockpit of the helicopter

"Finn! Man the minigun and give him hell" Nick said as Finn got unto the minigun and fired a barrage of bullets "Screw you" Finn said as he just mowed down the Demon. Eventually it fell down while saying "Good job Hero but this still is not my true form..."

"That was still not his full potential?" Nick said

"Yup i heard it too...and we just got beat" Finn said with his head down

"Hey don't worry let us get to the candy kingdom and check on the Princess to see what is the status of the portal" Nick said as he looked at the map and flew towards the candy kingdom

(At the Candy kingdom)

Nick landed outside the candy kingdom and all of them (except Jake who is bringing his family to the treehouse) went to the lab and saw Princess Bubblegum setting up a lightning rod

"Hey Princess, What is the status of the portal cause that Demon is getting stronger and we need to stop him as soon as possible" Finn said

"The storm will be here in 2 hours and let us hope it hits this rod" PB said as she put the finishing touches and connected the rod to the portal

"Alright then let us wait (2 more hours until i get all of the Elites)" Nick said as he smiled knowing that he will finally see the Elites again

(Time Skip)

"Here we go!" PB said as she looked out to see the storm approaching

"Come on let this work" Nick said while removing his mask and crossing his fingers

The storm approached and sucessfully hit the lightning rod powering up the machine and finally...

The Portal Opens


	10. Chapter 9

"How long is this portal gonna be open?" Nick asked as he got ready to step in

"1 hour you gotta time it" PB said in reply as Nick jumped in

(Earth:Mushroom war,California)

(Forward Operating Base)

Nick got transported back to the power plant where it all started and turned on his radio and timer on his watch

"1 hour to get all of em..." Nick said as he tried to talk to the radio

(Radio chatter)

*Static*

Nick:"HQ this is Bravo team over sending SitRep over"

HQ:"Is this..Nicolas what happened the Marines said you got seperated out of the blue"

Nick:"Yeah i did i got suc-...Look just get me home"

HQ:" Good you are alive the Elites were worried sick and transport chopper will be there in 5 minutes. Over and Out"

(Radio chatter out)

"Great..." Nick said as he got out of the plant and waited

When the chopper got to him they immediately went to the base

(Trip-Skip)

"Alright Elite we are here and i think the General wants you to go to the Elites cause they have been worried sick" Said the pilot as all of them got out. Nick immediately headed to the barracks were the Elites were. He ran inside to find all 9 of them SarahTheElite 9,JamesTheElite 8,DanielTheElite 7,AmyTheElite 6,ZoeyTheElite 5,PaulTheElite 4,JohnTheElite 3,IvanTheElite 2,MarkTheElite 1.

They all had shocked expressions on their faces as they thought Nick was K.I.A.

"Hey everybody and yes i am not dead yet" Nick said

"Bro we thought you were dead!" James said with a cheery tone

"Nick,Me and the Elites were worried about you...Hell i thought i was the new Master Elite" Sarah said

Nick looked at his watch and saw that he had 35 minutes more til the portal closes

"(Shit how will i get them to the portal) Look everyone no time for chit-chat get all your equipment,gear,weapons etc we are moving out!" Nick ordered as everyone scrambled to get ready

"What is going on bro?" James asked

"I will explain on the way for now let us get to the powerplant" Nick said as the Elites got ready. Nick walked over to Sarah and asked her "So you took over while i was out?"

"Yup i knew you wanted me to take over right and what happened?" Sarah said

"Yeah your 2nd best anyways and i will tell on the way" Nick said as he got some extra gear from the base before leaving

"Alright Elites! Are you ready?" Nick asked as he pulled down his gas mask

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Everyone said as they started moving out

They went to the powerplant and Nick led them to the portal. "Uhh..Nick what is this?" Mark asked

"Might as well tell you guys what happened" Nick said as he looked at his watch to see he only had 15 minutes left

"Elites you all know that we are a team fighting for the war. We are the best of the best and we love each right? And we always have been best friends. I know you guys are tired of fighting...there is no point the nukes are going to be launched sooner or later right? And i know you guys also want peace and a new home...so if you trust me please go with me into this portal i promise you we will have a better life. I don't want to force you but raise your hand if you want to go with me."

"I'm in" Sarah said

"I'm in" James said

"I don't trust this portal but i trust you Nick so I'm in" Daniel said

"Better life? I am 100% in" Amy said

"Peace? I'm in" Zoey said

"Fuck the war I'm in" Paul said

"Your right Nick what is the point...I trust you man I'm in" John said

"Da I'm in too" Ivan said

"The hell with this I'm in" Mark said

"Alright let's GO!" Nick said as all of them jumped in

(Back to OOO)

"How much time does he have left?" Finn asked Bubblegum

"7 Minutes" Princess said in reply

Suddenly a birght flash of light illuminated and out came the Elites

"Oh shit that was intense...even for me" Daniel said panting

"Woah!" Finn and Princess gasped

All the Elites except Nick raised their guns and pointed it at both of them

"Identify yourself or we will shoot!" Sarah yelled

"Wait! Don't shoot the are friends" Nick said as they lowered their weapons

"(Sigh) Welcome to our new post-apocalyptic but peaceful (kinda there is still that demon to worry about) Home" Nick said as both Finn and Princess Bubblegum calmed down

"So are these the Elites?" Finn asked

"Yup all 10 of us and human of course" Nick said with a chuckle

"Yo Nick who are these two?" James asked

"Friends and Sit down i have got a hell of a long story to tell you" Nick said as all of them got settled.

(30 Minutes later)

"Wow" all of them said

"Yup war is over but earth is destoryed...so it was still good to leave huh?"

All of them nodded

"But that Demon you said...and People here are different?" Mark said with confusion

"Yup but you will get used to it and we need to kill that dickhead if we will ever find peace"

All of the Elites were processing what Nick just told them but glad they were in a place better than earth but different. Jake came in too and as usual all of them got shocked that he could talk but as Nick said this is after the war and earth changed

Suddenly they heard a scream coming out from the grounds of the castle. All of them looked to see that there were a dozen maybe hundreds of undead storming the castle

"It is him again" Finn said

"Woah Nick what in the name of mother russia is this?" Ivan asked

"Undead like i told you that Demon wants to take over and we wil stop him. James and Zoey you both are the best snipers so stay here and snipe. Sarah with me others don't go alone go to your assigned partner and kill em all!" Nick said as all of them got down inlcuding Finn and PB

"Alright People get ready turn on your radio" Nick said

"Nick i am pumped to fight with you guys!" Finn said as he readied his sword

"Humans stay together right and you are not alone!" Nick said as all Elites got ready

"Banana guards are holding them down but won't last long" PB said as she readied her sword too

Nick and Sarah were partners as all the other Elites got their partners and scrambled

"Fuck yeah i am with my best friend again!" Sarah said as she pulled down her Gas mask

"Let's fuck em up for our new home!" Amy said in the radio

"Alright here we go!" Nick yelled

Author's Note:Yup there you go the Elites


End file.
